Down Down Down
by lorrswim34
Summary: REWRITE: When Olivia is away with the FBI, the team discovers part of her past in what starts out to be a normal investigation and turns out to be something personal. takes place season 8
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction. I'm a HUGE Law and Order SVU Fan. Please Comment**

**Down, Down, Down**

**Chapter 1**

**What do you think So far? Feel Free to comment!**

"Hey Elliot, I just got a call from Liv," Munch said as he walked into the squad room with two pizzas he had ordered. There had been no time to stop and eat with case after case flying into the precinct which lead nonstop take out for the 16th

"Yeah and?" Elliot asked, excitement filling up his entire body. The squad hadn't seen Olivia in weeks. They had no clue where she was. All they knew was that she was working with the FBI and it was top secret. The Manhattan Special Victims Unit was a lot quieter with out there only female detective, they all missed her but Elliot especially. After all her had worked with the women every day for the past 9 years. He saw her more the her saw his own family

"What did she say?" Fin proceeded to help himself to the pizza, and went back to his desk, messy and cluttered with paperwork and empty cans of red bull.

"Well, she's done playing 007 and is coming back from where ever she was. Probably Never Land."

"That's great! When will she be home?" Elliot asked with a mouth full of pizza. "She's going to be back in two days. I think we should throw a little party," Munch suggested. They needed a little bit of light humor after working nonstop for the past few weeks.

"Come on Munch, you and I both know you know nothing about party planning," Fin said, knowing that John had a comeback prepared

"Hey, I threw a Star Wars themed Bar Mitzvah for my nephew that they're still talking about," Suddenly, Elliot's cell phone rang. Looking at the front screen he saw it was Cragen. He knew he better answer it before his boss got made for

"Elliot, meet me at Mercy Hospital ASAP," Cragen said before Elliot even had a chance to say hello. The urgency in the captains voice made Elliot worry.

"What happened?" Elliot replied wondering if someone from his family was hurt.

"I just found a girl. She must have fallen from the fire escape. She's alive, but unconscious. She also has bruise marks on her face and arms in the shape of hands. I have something else to show you too."

Elliot signed with a little relived it wasn't his child but still concerned.

"So, do you think we're dealing with child abuse?" He knew what Cragen's answer would be and new that the gang would have more work to add to their already tumbling pile.

"No Elliot, I know were dealing with child abuse. Tell Munch and Tutuola to get down to the crime scene. I'm going to call social services." Cragen said and then the line went dead.

"Come on guys. Pizza party is over. You guys go to the crime scene and Cragen has ordered me to go to Mercy," Elliot put his coat on and left for the hospital. Typical day at the 16th precinct or so they though

Elliot finally arrived at the hospital after a 20 minute drive with 10 minutes of bumper to bumper traffic. As soon as he park it his unmarked Ford, the detective went inside and found Cragen in the children's ward of the familiar hospital.

"So Cragen, what do you have to show me?" Elliot still curious about what this mysterious object was and what it had to do with the case.

"This" Cragen said, pulling a small, heart shaped, silver locket out of his coat pocket. "The nurse took it off of her when she wad admitted. Now my eyes aren't as good as they used to be, but I'm pretty we know who this is," Cragen handed the silver necklace to Elliot so he could see. Elliot looked at the locket. It looked like the ones Elliot had gotten each of his daughters for their communions, but on the front of this was the Girls name, Madelyn Claire.

"What about a last name?" Elliot asked still looking at the outside of the locket. He looked up at his captain. The older man looked like he had seen a ghost, his eyes were wide and shaken as he glanced at the this small piece of jewelry that now laid in Elliot's rough hands.

"The building I found her by is a group home for foster kids. I called Social services and they told me she was an orphan."Cragen said, his eyes still staring at the necklace.

"So, no last name?" Elliot asked not liking were this was beginning to go

"Elliot, just open the locket." This time he looked directly into Elliot's piercing blue eyes

Elliot did as he was told, but couldn't and didn't want to believe what he was seeing. Inside was a picture of young woman, her dark hair long and dark with matching chocolate brown eyes. Her face looked so innocent and kind as she gave a small smile that was now trapped in time. This woman was a stranger and she was friends with both, it was a younger Olivia, an Olivia who had yet known the world of rape and abuse. On the left was the words Love, Mama. Elliot was speechless, but Cragen knew what he was trying to say.

"Yes Elliot. We're dealing with something personal. We're dealing with Olivia's daughter."

They both looked through the window to the hospital room Madelyn was in. It felt like he was looking at his daughter. She had some of the features of her mother. She had the same nose, mouth, and the same face. Madelyn's hair was strawberry blonde, and had pale skin like a porcelain doll.

Elliot could only stare. He had never had this feeling of relief, shock, and anger before. He knew that Olivia always wanted a child, but couldn't believe that she never told him that she had a daughter. Still Elliot could not let anger leave his mind. He was angry at the person who did this to his partner and best friend's daughter, but still was ever so slightly maddened at the women who had put her in this situation. He would have to forgive her though. Elliot wondered if Olivia had been a victim of rape. Until she came home, it would be a mystery to everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2. Anyway yesterday I went into the city and met the man and women themselves, Chris and Mariska. Great Day in my books.  
**

**Disclaimer: I only love SVU. I do not own it**

**Chap. 2**

Elliot and Cragen had just gotten back from the hospital when they entered the squad room to find that Fin and Munch had already gotten back and were enjoying their pizza even though it was cold and soggy. They didn't know what they were about to find out might ruin their little pizza party.

"Elliot, why the long face?" Munch asked as he sat at his desk with a slice of pizza in one hand while he twirled a black pen between his fingers of the other. Elliot took the little girl's locket out of his pocket and gave it to Munch.

"Take a look at this," Elliot said, carefully watching as Munch examine the tiny silver heart looking at the script engraved on the front

"Pretty name. You don't see it spelled like that every day," Munch said as he opened the locket. Suddenly Munch's face went from a kind smile to a look of shock, something that squad had rarely seen on the older man's usually untouched expressions. Munch suddenly lost the ability to talk and not a single word to describe the thoughts that now raced through his

"Fin, your turn," Munch said after a long period of silence as he tried to recover from the blow. Fin examined the locket for a second before suddenly blurted out

"Why is Olivia's picture in this?" Fin asked knowing what the answer to his sudden train of thought that somehow escaped his lips

"Because our victim is closer to us than we think. Our victim is Olivia's daughter. You can't get any more personal than that," Cragen said carefully choosing every word that came out of his mouth. Elliot, Fin, and Munch went silent as they all absorbed what Cragen just said.

"I think I'll take that and keep it in my office until Olivia comes home," Cragen reached out a took the locket from Fin's now weak hand and retreated to his office.

"I guess we shouldn't throw that party. I mean after finding all this out, even Olivia would faint and think this is only a dream."

The next day the gang was getting ready to go home after another grueling day filled with rape, child abuse, and just plain crazy. As the head towards the wooden double doors a familiar ringing filled the air. The phone that had been ringing off the hook all day long.

"Special Victims Unit," Cragen said as he answered the phone for what seemed like the millionth time today

"Okay, we'll be right there," Cragen hung up after listening to the other end for a minute, but to the gang it seem like moments.

"That was the hospital. Madelyn just woke up. Stabler, Munch, and Tutuola, start heading down to the hospital and I'll meet you guys outside Madelyn's room," Cragen said heading back into his office. The three detectives did as their Captain told them to began to put back on their badges and guns. They didn't care that they were supposed to be off duty, this was a family matter.

They went outside to their car and made the journey to Mercy hospital. Hopefully they would be able to find out who did this to Madelyn and maybe find out if she really was Olivia's daughter.

Elliot, Munch, Fin, and Cragen walked into Madelyn's room and, found the girl with her eyes closed. She was in pretty bad shape, but had luckily had little head trauma. On her doll like face and small arms were the bruises that Cragen described. She also had a deep cut under her eye from the accident. Her long and thin leg was now in a pink cast, and her wrist also seemed to sprained. She must have woken up a few hours ago but, the doctors probably wanted her to get back into reality before the detectives asked her questions.

"Wow, she kind of looks like a mini Olivia," Munch said as Elliot went to wake up the snoozing child

"Sweetie, wake up." Elliot shook her shoulder gently. Madelyn opened her eyes and blinked a few times, as her bright blue eyes allowed the world to come to focus.

"Who are you?" she asked a small and tired near whisper

"I'm Elliot, and this is Cragen, Munch and Fin. We're detectives. Sweetie, How are you feeling?"

"Good, except my stomach hurts really badly" Madelyn's already small voice being made weaker by pain

"Can you show me where it hurts" Elliot asked. Madelyn then pointed to her lower right side

"How bad does it hurt" Elliot tried to figure out what it might be that was causing this pain. After all she had had a nasty fall on her back, but the pain killer should have helped that.

"It feels like someone stabbed a knife in my stomach." she said hunched over in pain. Elliot realized that Madelyn needed help. He called the nurse on call in and told her everything Madelyn had just told him. The nurse took Madelyn's temperature, and looked at her stomach. Elliot could see that her right side was pretty swollen. She then left the room. A few minutes later the nurse came back with a more of the on call staff

"Detectives, we think Madelyn might have appendicitis."

"That means your going to have to operate," Munch said with worry in his voice

"If her appendix ruptured then she's going to be in for a rough night, but if it hasn't then we might be able to remove it before it does. Now I'm going to have to have one of you sign these forms and act like a guardian since she has no parents and we're not allowed to operate on minors without permission," The nurse said wondering who would volunteer.

"I will," Elliot immediately stepped forward after she finished speaking. Elliot signed the papers and handed them back to the nurse. The other nurses then went over to Madelyn's bed and started wheeling it down to the operating room. In light of everything the detectives found it a little funny how the nurse said the Madelyn had no parents when the detectives knew better. Madelyn's mother was possible one of their own.

"Where am I going?" Madelyn asked as she was wheeled down the hall. Everything was coming at once.

"You need to have your appendix removed like in the book Madeline. Have you read that book?" Madelyn shook her head yes

"Elliot, I'm scared!" Madelyn reached out for Elliot's hand, conveniently placed on the railing of her bed.

"I know you are." Elliot said as he grabbed her tiny hand and held it in his own until they got to the operating room.

"How old are you?"

"10," she told him

"Well you are the bravest 10 year old I know," He said trying to make her feel less scared.

"I wish my mommy was here right now, but I know I'll never see her." tears filled the girl's big, blue eyes which matched the shape of her mother's chocolate brown orbs. Her free hand went straight to her chest, right where her locket would be.

"Don't worry Sweetie. You'll see your mommy soon," Elliot told her before he could stop himself. There was no time to explain it to her now. Madelyn just looked at Elliot in confusion as she was wheeled into the operating room leaving Elliot behind.

**Like always Please Comment**


	3. Note

Authors note

Ok guys so I wrote this a really really long time ago. It was my first fic, therefore it sucks.

I have decided not to continue it due to lack of time (Full time College) and also lack of inspiration. I will

Post all the remaining chapters I have written for your reading enjoyment

ENJOY

Lorraine


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay. It took me few days to write this**

**Chap. 3**

Elliot sat in the waiting room and waited to hear about Madelyn. He hated everything about waiting rooms from the color of the walls to the furniture and magazines. Elliot felt that waiting rooms were like time capsules making seconds feel like hours, and hours feel like days.

Elliot though was fine with staying in hospitals unlike Olivia who hated them all together. Olivia had only stayed in a hospital maybe two times in her life, once when she was born, and maybe twice if she had Madelyn in a hospital. Elliot wondered if she inherited her mother's 'I care about others more than I care about myself attitude.'

Elliot had been waiting in this "time capsule" for 55 minutes now. He wondered if something went wrong because he remembered reading that the average appendectomy took about 20 to 30 minutes. Finally, a doctor entered the waiting room, which Elliot knew was a sign that the operation was over or something went wrong.

"Detective Stabler," The doctor said as Elliot stood up.

"We just finished Madelyn's appendectomy. It did rupture so she's in for some night. We're going to start her on a round of antibiotics before the infection spreads. If you want to interview her you're going to have to come back tomorrow morning. She will probably be out of it until then."

Elliot realized he needed to get some sleep. Not only would he have to interview Madelyn tomorrow, but Olivia would be back. He wasn't sure if Olivia would be in bliss or would break down in tears. Tears you get when you see someone you love hurt, and struggling to survive.

When Elliot got home, all that was going through his mind was what Olivia might say. Before he finally fell asleep at 3:30 in the morning he wondered if Olivia would tell him how Madelyn came into this big painting we call life with it smooth areas in many parts and rough patches scattered along the way. That's how Elliot viewed life, as one big masterpiece with minor flaws that most people don't notice, but the painter would think were major mistakes.

Elliot woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. As he reached out to turn it off he realized today was the day he'd sink or swim. The day he would have to comfort Olivia or be pushed away like a stranger. He knew that once he stepped into that squad room everything would be different. Once he brought her to that hospital and showed her the locket she would recognize it immediately.

Elliot walked into the squad room. Immediately as he walked in he heard a women's voice.

"Hey Elliot!" Olivia said in a bright and cheery tone.

"Welcome back," Elliot said as he looked at his partner. She looked exactly the same as he remembered her except her hair was now shoulder length and she had bangs.

"So Cragen told me we have to go over to Mercy and talk to a young girl. Ready to go?" she asked already back in her "Let's go now" lifestyle.

"Yeah, just give me a minute," Elliot said walking into Cragen's office.

"Hey, I know what you're looking for." Cragen said eating a twizzler from the tub on his desk. He then got up and gave Elliot the locket that was on his desk.

"Elliot, you're going to have to tell her sooner or later because once you go to that hospital and that little girl tells Olivia her name, she's going to know that's her daughter all cut up and bruised." Cragen said as if these were the words of a wise prophet.

"I know, but I'm going to wait until we get to the hospital," Elliot replied putting the locket in his pocket.

"Fine," Cragen said as Elliot left the office.

"Let's go," Elliot said as he left the squad room with Olivia.

Olivia and Elliot were standing outside Madelyn's room seeing if she was awake.

"So what's the girl's name?" Olivia asked preparing to interview her.

"Before I tell you that, Olivia do you recognize this?" Elliot asked as he pulled the silver locket out of his pocket and gave it to Olivia to take a closer look.

"Where did you find this?" she asked in a demanding tone and with tears in her eyes.

"She was wearing it when Cragen found her." Olivia started to cry and then hugged Elliot.

"That's my daughter," She said as she cried like she had never done before.

"Who would do this to my baby?" Olivia asked still hugging Elliot.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out now," He told Olivia, trying to comfort her.

"I want to interview her," Olivia said as she stopped crying and let Elliot go.

"Are you sure you're up to this?"

"I have to. She's my little girl, my Madelyn Claire." Olivia said as she walked into Madelyn's room

"Hi Madelyn!" Olivia said as she walked into the room and sat in the empty chair next Madelyn's bed.

"Hi," Madelyn said with a smile on her face. Even after everything that happened to her she somehow managed to bring out a tiny grin.

"My names Olivia Benson. I'm a detective."

"Olivia Benson? But that's the name on my locket, that means you're my…"

"That's right sweetie. I'm your mother," Olivia said with tears in here eyes. Elliot walked in the room. He saw that Olivia was about to cry and decided to take over.

"Hey Madelyn. Do you remember me?" he asked, standing next to his partner. Madelyn shook her head yes. Not only did she have a smile on her face, but tears of joy in her eyes.

"Madelyn, can you tell me who did this to you?" Elliot asked.

"Mr. Neilson, but his friends call him Carl. He runs the home I was in."

"Did he do anything to you and the other kids?" Olivia asked

"He would hit us if we did anything wrong like if we didn't finish our food, or if we spilled something. If you cried, he would take out the cane," She said with fear in her voice.

"How did this happen?" Elliot asked.

"The day I fell off the fire escape. I didn't finish putting the all clothes away by dinnertime. I knew it was impossible because there were 9 baskets I had to wash, fold, and put away by myself since the other kids were cleaning the bathrooms, or cooking for 9. He's the one who through the clothes out the window in the first place during one of his drinking binges. Anyway, since I didn't finish Mr. Neilson slapped me across the face as hard as he could. I had a tear in my eye from being hit that hard and Mr. Neilson saw I was crying, so he brought out the cane, and said "I wasn't allowed to cry when I was your age so you should be able to." Then he started hitting me with the cane. I escaped and ran out the window onto the fire escape, but he followed me. I got to the ladder leading to the alley but he was there too. He hit me with the cane and I fell off the fire escape. That's all I remember," She said with tears in her eyes and fear in her voice."

"Thanks, sweetie you did great," said Olivia who also had tears in her eyes.

"Olivia you two should catch up. I'm going to call Casey and see if we can get a warrant," Elliot said as he left the room. Elliot looked through the window outside of Madelyn's room. As he dialed Casey's number and waited for her to pick up. For the first time in his life, Elliot saw Olivia laughing and smiling in a way only your child can. For once that little tiny hole in her heart was filled.

"Novak," Casey said as she picked up her phone.

"Hey, I want to know if I can get a warrant search a Mr. Carl Neilson's home. We have a girl in the hospital that told us he beats the children in his group home, and also used a cane to inflict punishment. This girl definitely isn't lying. She has bruises all over her body."

"Well that's definitely enough, but I'll come down and take picture's of the bruises just incase they heal before the trial. What's the girls name so I'm not asking her when I get there?"

"Madelyn Claire," Elliot said and then whispers "Benson."

"What!" Casey said not knowing if she heard him right.

"Benson. She's Olivia's daughter."

"This makes me want him arrested even more. I'll be right there," Casey said as she hung up. Elliot looked into the window again. This time Olivia was crying hysterically. Elliot ran into the room to see what was going on.

"She's not breathing!" Olivia cried. This was definitely Olivia's breaking point.

"We need a doctor!" Elliot yelled to the nurses outside the room. Suddenly five people ran in. Elliot went over to Olivia and hugged her letting her cry in his shoulder. Before he knew it, the doctor was putting a breathing tube down Madelyn's throat. When the doctor was done, he came over to talk to Elliot and Olivia.

"Madelyn had an allergic reaction to the antibiotic we gave her causing her throat to swell up and close. We're going to put her on something else and leave the breathing tube in and let her throat open back up." Elliot just shook his head okay as Olivia wept in his shoulder.

"Also, were going to take a blood sample to see if she's allergic to anything else."

"While you're at it, can you take a blood sample for DNA comparison?" Elliot asked

"Sure," The doctor said as he left the room.

"Are you okay?" Elliot asked, letting go of Olivia. Suddenly she stormed out of the room and ran down the hall. Elliot chased after her and found her by the waiting room against a wall crying. Elliot tapped her shoulder. She turned around and hugged Elliot as she cried in his arms.

"It's okay," Elliot said hugging his partner, and letting her know she was safe. Olivia started to calm down. She knew it was easier to stop crying when you had a friend by your side.

"Ready to talk?" Elliot asked letting go of Olivia. She shook her head yes. Elliot and Olivia went into the waiting room to talk about her painful past.

**Sorry for the Cliffhanger. Please Comment **


	5. Chapter 4

**Chap 4**

Elliot and Olivia walked into the waiting room and sat down one of the worn out couches.

"So, I guess you're wondering how Madelyn was conceived," Olivia said, tears dripped down her face.

"If you're ready to tell me then I'm ready to listen." Elliot said, putting his hand on Olivia's shoulder to show that he was there for her.

"Well, I was an officer working at the police station in Queens. There was this new detective from New Jersey named Martin Cranfield. I felt awkward around him because he would always look at me and would try to touch me every chance he could get. One day I was walking home from the station, and I felt like someone was following me, but I didn't look behind me. It turned out that Martin Cranfield was following me. When I got to my apartment and opened the door, he pushed his way in. He raped me that night Elliot," Olivia said. Her eyes began to fill with tears, but she continued to tell Elliot her story.

"I thought about reporting the rape, but I knew they wouldn't believe that a person who was so committed to his job would rape someone. He also threatened to kill me if I told. Two months later, I found out I was pregnant. I told the people at work that I was being a surrogate mother for my best friend. They put me on desk duty. Five months later, Martin Cranfield was killed on duty. When they went to report his death, it turned out that Martin Cranfield was killed 10 months earlier, trying to stop a convict from escaping. After matching fingerprints, the lab found out that the man they thought was Martin Cranfield was really a sexual predator named Jack Smith. From that moment, I knew I would name my baby after the real Martin Cranfield. For a boy I chose. Martin Carson, and for a girl I chose Madelyn Claire." Elliot couldn't believe what Olivia had gone through. He knew she was strong, but not this strong. All of this must be why she joined SVU. For her mother and herself.

"What happened next?"

Well, on the night of April 4, my water broke while I was watching reruns of Gilligan's Island. I called my mother, but she was too drunk to drive me to the hospital. I ended up taking a taxi. I was extremely close to delivering in the cab, but I got to the hospital just in the knick of time. In less then thirty minutes, Madelyn was born, and I heard her first cry. She was so beautiful. I thought I was done, but it turned out I was having twins. I delivered Madelyn's twin sister, but I heard no cry. The doctor then came over to me and told me the baby was stillborn. That was my breaking point after everything that happened that past 9 months. It was also when I finally made up my mind about giving Madelyn up for adoption. I decided to name my other little girl Angel because she was an angel before I even met her," Olivia said, tears forming in her eyes. Elliot reached over and hugged her.

"Do they know how Angel died?"

"The doctors said she had a deformed heart, and never would have survived."

"Oh my goodness Liv, I am so sorry," Elliot said. He couldn't imagine losing a child.

"It's okay Elliot. It probably would have been harder if she died after she was born. Anyway, I held Madelyn until the social worker came and when she did I gave her a necklace I had gotten made for Madelyn if she was a girl. I had the people at the store put her name on the front and inside my picture and love mommy, but instead they put Love, Olivia Benson. I have thought about Madelyn every single day for 10 years. I thought she would have a better life, well a better life than with me anyway."

"What are you talking about Olivia? You're amazing with kids."

"Yeah, Madelyn would have had an amazing life with my low paying job, and how I work every single hour of the day."

"Olivia, they only reason you work 24/7 is because you have no one to go home to. Plus, you and I both know that money doesn't make the man. Madelyn loves you the way you are. Just looking at the way she lights up when she sees you proves my point. You know what she said to me before she went into surgery?"

"What?"Olivia asked wondering if Madelyn really loved her the way Elliot said she did.

"She told me that she wished her mommy was with her at that moment, but she knew it wouldn't happen. You made that little girl's wish come true."

Elliot and Olivia sat in the waiting room and caught up after not seeing each other in months. They talked about everything from the news to new shows on TV. They were talking about football when Casey walked in.

"Congratulations Olivia. You're a mother," Casey said as she sat down in a nearby chair and put her brief case down.

"Thanks Casey. So did you get everything you need?" Olivia asked laughing at Casey's remark.

"Yes, I did, but I couldn't believe what that man did. How many other kids are in that group home?"

"Cragen said there were 8 kids including Madelyn," said Elliot while Casey took out a pen and notebook from her briefcase.

"Can I have their names? I'm going to have to have Huang do psych exams to see if they are able to testify at trial."

"Sure." Elliot said taking his notebook out as well.

"There are three girls name Chloe Fine, age 10, Grace Matthews, age 7 and Lacey Powers, age 5. There are also 4 boys named Samuel Kane, age 13, Nathan Bradley, age 11, James Lyons, age 8, and Lance Powers who is 5 and is twins with Lacey. Got it?"

"Yes. Since there are so many kids I'm going to have only the older kids testify," Casey said as she put her notebook back in her briefcase.

"How's Madelyn?" Olivia asked wondering if the doctors took the breathing tube out.

"She's doing great. I can't believe how badly she was hurt, but she's a lot like you Liv, a fighter. She's got some sense of humor and has one kind heart. She asked me to sign her cast,"

"Really," Olivia said as she thought about all the good things Casey just said about her daughter.

"Yeah. She is extremely smart too. Did you know she's learning French and Spanish? Plus, she can already do algebra and knows more about history than the average high school student. You should really have the school let her skip two grades."

"Oh my goodness," Olivia said with tears of joy in her eyes.

"She kept asking for you Liv. All she kept saying was '_Where's my mommy'_."

"She really wants to call me mom?"

"Yeah. Go see her Olivia," Casey said, giving Olivia a huge smile. Olivia got up and walked out of the room. Casey then sat down in the spot Olivia had just got up from.

"So, how does our case look so far?" Elliot asked.

"Well, we have ourselves on heck of a case. I'm going to go straight to the DA's office to get a warrant to search Neilson's house and a warrant for his arrest. Tomorrow you and Olivia should be able to go and search the home, along with Fin and Munch. Hopefully we will be able to find temporary homes for all those kids and will be able to get the kids out of the group home safely."

"What about the trial Casey?" Elliot asked

"Well, we have a very good chance of winning, but were going to have to have another trial after that."

"What for?" Elliot asked.

"Custody of Madelyn. That is going to be the tough part. Hopeful the DNA comparison helps, but the court will have many reasons to find Olivia an unfit parent. Hopefully they will see how much Madelyn loves Olivia and that separating them would cause Madelyn extreme grief," Casey said giving Elliot some hope.

"Hopefully they will realize that Olivia is amazing with kids and that she would be an awesome mother." Elliot said. He knew the truth. Olivia was amazing with children and that Madelyn wanted nothing more than to be with her real mother.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chap 5**

Olivia walked down the hallway to Madelyn's room and thought what it would be like to have a little girl running around her house. Madelyn seemed like the kind of girl who loved hanging out with other kids, but at the same time liked to learn new things.

"Hey sweetie," Olivia said as she walked into Madelyn's room and sat down in a chair next to her bed.

"Hey, mommy. I mean do you mind if I call you mom?" Madelyn asked wondering if Olivia would mind.

"Not at all," Olivia said with a huge smile on her face. She couldn't believe that Madelyn already wanted to call her mom.

"Good, because I wouldn't want to be rude."

"So, I hear from Casey that you are learning French and Spanish and that you have quite a gift for history," Olivia said trying to figure out everything she could about her daughter.

"That's all true. Did you know that Paul Revere was given all the credit for warning Boston that the British were coming, but he was actually one of maybe 4 riders and did the least amount of riding?"

"Wow. I didn't know that. I don't think a lot of people know that," Olivia said. She couldn't believe how smart her daughter was. She wondered how she learned all this if she lived in a group home her whole life.

"Yeah. It's like the whole Columbus discovering America thing. He actually discovered Hispaniola or modern day Haiti and the Dominican Republic. So, Casey told me that you speak French and Spanish too."

"Well that is true. You must really love to learn school subjects."

"Well I don't exactly love reading textbooks, but I want to get ahead in life. Just want to learn the stuff kids my age learn in school," Madelyn said

"Well most kids don't learn Algebra, Geometry and French until 8th or 9th grade. You're extremely ahead of the game," Olivia said with a smile.

"Wow, and I thought I was learning the things children learn in 4th grade."

"How did you get so smart living in that group home?" Olivia asked. She knew that Madelyn probably never went to school.

"Well, there's this book case in the backroom where Mr. Neilson keeps me and the other kids when we aren't working. He doesn't know we actually us them though."

"Why would he have all those books if he doesn't think you used them?" Olivia asked. She thought it was a little crazy to have books you don't use.

"He uses them for show. You see Mr. Neilson told the state that we were being home schooled. That's why he has all the books. It has books on every school subject from chemistry to foreign languages that the state sent him since he keeps kids of every age, he has books for every level. Me and three other kids named Samuel, Chloe, and Nathan help teach the other kids."

"Why would you do that to such an evil man?" Olivia asked.

"Look what he did to me for not finish the laundry after he threw all the clothes out the window during one of his drinking binges. He would have shot us because with out us, he wouldn't have any money for his vodka. He has a gun. I've seen it and he has threatened to use it on me many times," Madelyn said with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay baby. He can't hurt you now," Olivia said as she hugged Madelyn.

"I know he can't. I love you mommy," Madelyn said as tears dripped down her cheeks. Olivia couldn't believe it. She was just told that her daughter loved her for the first time.

I love you too baby." Olivia said as she gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek, letting her know she would always be there for her.

"So, is learning all you did in your spare time?" Olivia asked with a tiny laugh.

"Yeah, but not it's not like there was any thing else to do with no TV or radio. We do play games and occasionally Mr. Neilson lets us go outside and play stickball. Also we put a bucket attached to a string out the window so we can send messages. There used to be this kid Andrew who lived with us. He ran away at 17 to study music. He found a violin in an alley and fixed it. He played before his parents died. He used to leave us fruit or a deck of cards in the bucket, but I haven't seen him in 2 years. I learned all that stuff, because like him, I have always dreamed about being a lawyer or cop when I grow up, so I decided to learn everything I could so when I got out of the system I could maybe go to school and get my high school diploma like him. I don't want to be like all the other kids in my situation who can't fulfill their dreams because their caretakers wouldn't let them go to school. After all the kids finished their chores, we would be locked in the back room. We would study, play games or sleep while locked in there. I was taught by the other children when I was little and now it's my duty to teach the little ones how to read and write. I have actually read all the books on that bookcase cover to cover. I was taught to read and write when I was very young, but the older children knew I was different because I was reading and writing by age 3. I guess you can say I'm a fast learner, " Madelyn said with a smile on her face.

"Don't worry kiddo. You will definitely be able to go to school, and maybe even skip a grade or two," Olivia said, letting her daughter know that her dream of being a lawyer was definitely possible.

"Really!" Madelyn said. She would have probably jumped out of bed if she didn't have a broken leg and a sprained wrist.

"Really, but first we have to get you out of this hospital."

"When will that be?" Madelyn asked

"Well you should be out by Friday, and your wrist, your cuts and bruises should be fine in about a week. But you will probably be on crutches for about 6 weeks and then in a walking cast."

"When do I start school?" Madelyn asked with excitement in her voice.

"How about Wednesday of next week. We'll go a day early to see what grade you'll be put in." Olivia said as she saw the huge smile on her daughter's face. Elliot walked into Madelyn's room and kneeled down next to her bed.

Hey, how's my little trooper?" Elliot said with a little smile.

"I'm great." Madelyn said smiling back. Casey had told her everything about her mother and her friends. She knew that all of them worked for the Manhattan Special Victims Unit. She knew that Munch was the person not to talk about the government with. Fin's real name was Odafin and was extremely street smart, Cragen was the captain and basically like everyone's dad and Elliot was her mother's partner through thick and thin. Casey also told her that they both had crushes on each other, but wouldn't admit it.

"Do you want to sign my cast Elliot?" Madelyn asked.

"Sure."

"What about you mommy?"

"Definitely," Olivia said as she took a sharpie out of her pocket

The next day, Olivia and Elliot went over to Mr. Nielson's to search his home, and hopefully arrest him. Munch and Fin followed them there, but waited by their car so they could take Mr. Nielson with them while Olivia took the older children back to the precinct for psych exams. ACS would be there soon to take the younger kids to new homes. Hopefully they would get to say goodbye to Madelyn.

Olivia knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. No one did and the door was locked. Olivia had no choice but to kick the door down and the search began. Olivia looked in the living room while Elliot searched upstairs. Olivia opened the closet and found a cane with blood spots on it.

"Found our assault weapon Elliot," Olivia shouted so Elliot heard her. She looked around and saw a man passed out on the couch. Olivia knew for a fact that it was Carl Nielson. Elliot came down the stairs and stood next to Olivia.

"Just how Madelyn described it," Elliot said, staring at the cane.

"I think we also found our suspect." Olivia said as she pointed over to the couch. Elliot walked over and started to shake Carl until he woke up from his drunken state. Finally he opened his eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Carl yelled at Elliot

"Special Victims Unit. We have a warrant to search your house and a warrant for your arrest. Elliot took out his handcuffs and started to put them on Carl's hands.

"Carl Neilson. You are under arrest for endangerment of children, assault, and the attempted murder of Madelyn Benson. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you," Elliot said as he led Carl out the front door. While Elliot arrested Carl, Olivia went to the backroom where the children were. Olivia kicked the door down and saw 7 kids on the floor reading books. Most had bruises on their arms and legs. All the kids were wearing dirty clothes, and worn down shoes. In the room there was one bed. All the kids must have squeezed in it at night, or most must have slept on the floor. The room had one window, and one light bulb hanging from the ceiling by a wire and socket as thin as thread.

"Who are you?" said a young girl in a sweet tone as she started to crawl into a nearby corner, as did all the other kids. She was about 7 with curly blonde hair and green eyes.

"It's okay. My name's Olivia, I'm a police officer and I'm here to take you away from Mr. Neilson," Olivia said, taking out her badge.

"Olivia?" said a boy who was about 13 and had brown hair and brown eyes.

"That's the name in Madelyn's locket," said a 10 year old girl with brown hair and blue eyes.

"That means your Madelyn's mother. You look exactly like the women in the picture," said a boy with red hair and brown eyes. He looked to be about 8

"Is she okay?" asked a boy who was about 11 and had jet black hair and bright blue eyes. Olivia looked over at the only two kids who hadn't spoke. They were twins about 5 years old with blonde hair and brown eyes. All they did was shake there heads yes.

"Yes. I am her mother and she's okay. She's in the hospital with a few broken bones, and bruises. Now I'm going to have you guys come with me. What's your name?" Olivia asked pointing to the 13 year old boy.

"I'm Samuel," He said

"Samuel. I want you to take those two boys." She said pointing to the 11 and 8 year old.

"That's Nathan and that's James," Samuel said pointing to the 11 year old and then the 8 year old. He then walked over so he could hold their hands and wait for further instructions

"What's your name?" Olivia asked the 10 year old.

"I'm Chloe." She said.

"Chloe I want you to take her." Olivia said as she pointed to the 7 year old.

"You mean Gracie?" Chloe asked

"Yes, Hold Gracie's hand, and I will take the twins," She said as she walked over to the 5 year olds sitting on the floor.

"Hi what are your names?" Olivia asked the twins.

"I'm Lance," said the boy.

"I'm Lacey," said the girl.

"Can I hold your hands?" Olivia asked. The twins shook their heads yes at the same time and grabbed Olivia's hands as they stood up.

"Okay. Now when we get out side I want Lacey, Lance, Gracie and James to go with the social worker. After you guys take the little kids to the van. I want you two plus Nathan to come with me so we can ask you questions about Mr. Neilson. Got it?"

"Got it," they all said at once. They all started to make there way out to the cars. For once all those kids felt safe. They knew that Mr. Nielson would be out of their lives for good.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chap. 6**

Friday came in no time for Olivia and Madelyn. During that week Madelyn had many visits from the detectives and even had a physical done by Melinda. George had also come and given Madelyn a psych exam to see if she was able to testify. By Friday, Madelyn had got her cast signed by the entire Special Victims Unit. She also became extremely close with everyone. Casey had made a promise with her that when she got her cast off that they would go to the batting cages and she would teach her how to play proper softball. Madelyn also loved discussing historic conspiracies with Munch because she could always surprise him with a fact or two proving his conspiracy wrong.

Olivia took the day off so she could do some mother/daughter bonding. With Cragen's permission, Olivia would be able to have Madelyn stay at her apartment for the night. The next day though they had to go to court for two trials. One for the trial of Carl Nielson and the other was Madelyn's custody trial.

Madelyn was finally released at 11:00 that morning. Olivia and her got into the car and were ready to begin their girl's day out.

"So what do you want to do first?" Olivia asked as they sat at a red light.

"Well there isn't a lot you can do on crutches," Madelyn replied with a little laughter in her voice.

"So what. We can still go shopping, have lunch, watch a movie, and even get makeovers. Don't you want to get out of those scrubs?" Olivia asked knowing what her daughter's response would be. Madelyn looked down at mint green scrubs she was wearing. Her clothes had been taken for evidence and she had nothing with her, so scrubs were her only option.

"Let's go shopping," Madelyn said with a huge smile.

"That's my girl." Olivia said with a smile and hit the gas as the light turned green.

Madelyn and Olivia got out of the car and went into a tween clothing store called _Sugar and Spice_. It was right by the precinct, and Olivia had passed it everyday on her way home from work, but never went store had so many cute items, and Madelyn would need a bunch of things if she was going to be living with Olivia permantly. Even if Olivia didn't get custody, she still wanted Madelyn to have clothes to wear at her new foster home.

"What do you want to get baby?" Olivia asked as she ran her finger through her daughters super long strawberry blonde hair.

"Can I get those?" Madelyn asked, pointing to a pair of pink Converse All Star low tops.

"Sure baby. Make sure you also ask to try on a pair of Mary Janes. What are your favorite colors?" Olivia asked so she could get cloths in colors she liked.

"Every color in the rainbow," Madelyn said as she crutched herself over to the shoe department while Olivia went to get clothes.

Olivia looked and found a bunch of things she knew Madelyn would love. For today Olivia found a pink thermal shirt, and dark skinny jeans to go with her pink Converse All Stars. For bed, she found a pair of pink hello kitty pajamas. For court, Olivia found a purple summer dress, and a purple long sleeve shrug. She also found a black trench coat to wear in the cold october air. She also found tights which she would try to get over Madelyn's cast. After Olivia showed her daughter everything she got, they headed over to the accessory department where Madelyn picked out hair ties and purple hair ribbons to go with her dress and paid.

After having breakfast for lunch at IHop, it was time to continue their shopping.

"You want to go get makeovers at _The Beauty Factory_?" Olivia asked as they waited at a crosswalk. Olivia had been going there for eight years now and had always loved there Manicure, Pedicure, and Haircut deal.

"Can I get a haircut?" Madelyn asked.

"Defiantly," Olivia said. She couldn't believe how long her daughter's hair was. It was hip length and almost completely straight. Olivia knew that Madelyn probably never had more than a trim. As the crosswalk turned green, the mother/daughter duo walked across the street for a change for the better.

Olivia, and Madelyn had gotten back from their girls day out. It was already 7:30 and the girls had already eaten dinner at the All American Diner.

"That was the best day of my life," Madelyn said as she found her way to the couch and put her crutches down. Madelyn looked completely different after her makeover. She had gotten her hair cut shoulder length with side bangs. She had also gotten a manicure and pedicure. To top it all off, Olivia even let her get her ears pierced. In the end she was a spitting image of her mother.

Sweetie, go get changed into your PJs, and then we will watch the movie we rented," Olivia said as she took them out of the bag and handed them to Madelyn. She then did as she was told.

"Where's the bathroom." Madelyn said as she took her crutched and got off the couch with her PJ's tucked under her arm.

"It's the first door to the left in my room." Olivia said, pointing to the bedroom. As Madelyn got changed Olivia put on a tank top, and a pair of flannels. After she was finished changing, she went into the living room and set up the DVD. Olivia chose the movie _Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen_. Not only was it age appropriate, but Olivia wouldn't admit she loved it.

"Like them?" Madelyn said as she crutched herself over to the couch and put her crutches down.

"Adorable. Want any thing to eat before I start the DVD?" Olivia asked as she went into the kitchen area.

"What do you have?"

"Well, not a lot, but I do have ice cream," Olivia said while pulling out a container of_ Ben and Jerry Phish Food_ ice cream.

"I haven't had ice cream in three years," Madelyn said, trying to remember the taste.

Wow, how did you get ice cream?" Olivia asked as she got two bowls out and began to scoop the ice cream. Olivia knew that Carl Nielson wouldn't give his foster kids ice cream.

"Well, I was playing stickball with the other kids when Samuel hit a ball right by the sewer. When I went to get it I found two dollars by the sewer. A few seconds later the Mr. Softie truck came. With that money, I got a scoop of chocolate ice cream and shared it with all the kids. Mr. Nielson got really mad when he found out what we did, but was too drunk to beat us."

"Well, you won't get in trouble for eating ice cream in this house." Olivia said as she brought the bowls over to the couch.

"Thanks mommy."

"You're welcome baby." She said as she sat down and snuggled with her daughter. Olivia started the movie and the two relaxed as they ate there ice cream and finished off there fabulous day. By the time the movie was over it was 9:30. Madelyn and Olivia need to wake up at 7:00 so they could get dressed and be at the court house by 8:30 for their 9:00 trial.

"Time for bed," Olivia said as she turned the DVD player off.

"OK," Madelyn said and went under the blankets

"Goodnight baby," Olivia said as she tucked her daughter in.

"Goodnight mommy." Olivia then gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek and turned off the light. That was the first time she had ever tucked in her daughter. It felt so natural for her to be a mom. Olivia needed to get to bed herself though.

Olivia climbed into bed when a thought came into her head.

"_What if I don't get custody of Madelyn?_" Olivia thought as she drifted into a sweet dream with her and her daughter together, along with a certain man she had known for 9 years and worked with everyday.


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My life has been hectic. I was studying early June for finals and didn't get out of school until the 25****th****. I did have a fun break though. I went to New York (live 20 minutes away.) and have been getting summer requirements done. I'm back to writing though. Hope you are all having an awesome summer. I can't wait to go back to New York next week, and again for my birthday. Enjoy chapter 7.**

**Chapter 7**

Olivia woke up to the sound of a tiny voice.

"Mommy?" Madelyn said as she walking into her mother's room. Olivia looked at her clock to check the time.

"Sweetie, its 1:30 in the morning. What's wrong?

"I was just wondering something?" Madelyn said timidly.

"You can tell me anything." Olivia said as she signaled Madelyn to climb in bed.

"I was wondering about my father." Madelyn said as she placed her crutches on the ground, and laid in her mother's arms. Olivia didn't know what to say, but in her heart knew that this conversation would come up eventually.

"Well, your father was a bad man. He pretended to be a cop, and fallowed me home. Then he did things to me that I didn't want to do. Because of those things, you were born."

"You mean he raped you?" Madelyn asked. Madelyn had known how babies were made for a year now. Thanks to a health book she was reading. She also learned in that book about rape and dating abuse.

"Yes baby, exactly." Olivia wasn't surprised her daughter knew what rape was. Kids were learning about sex younger and younger these days.

"Anyway. Your father hurt many other women. He was later killed on the job and found out for who he really was. Even though your father was a bad man, I still always loved you." Olivia said as she swept the tears from her daughters face.

"Then why did you give me up?" Madelyn asked continuing to cry.

"The only reason I gave you up was because I didn't have enough money to raise you, and no family support system."

"What about your parents. Didn't they want to help you?" Madelyn asked as she calmed down.

"No. What happened to me happen to my mother, and I was born because of it. We both don't know who my father is. Your grandmother couldn't help me. She was an alcoholic and we weren't close. 7 years ago, she came out of a bar, and fell down a flight of subway stairs. She died instantly."

"I knew he was wrong." Madelyn said after a long period of silence.

"Who baby?" Olivia asked as her daughter rested her head in her arms. All she wanted to do was hold her little girl and make everything bad in the world go away.

"Mr. Neilson. He told me that my mother was a crack whore, and my father was a rich business man who paid my mom a $1000 dollars to sleep with him for the night. He also said that I was given up because my mother couldn't stand the sight of her crack whore baby. Mr. Neilson always teased me though. I was the only one who still had a living parent. I felt bad sometimes. Chloe's parents were killed in a robbery at there jewelry shop. She was left a large inheritance, but can't touch it until she turns 18. Nathan's parents were killed on 9/11. Their plane was high jacked and crashed into the twin towers. That's just the start of my friend's tragedies. The worst part is that none of them got to say goodbye. I'm lucky I found you. I love you" Madelyn said as she drifted to sleep in her mother's arms.

"I love you too. My little princess." Olivia whispered and kissed her daughter on the forehead falling asleep with her little girl in her arms

_Dream_

_Olivia was walking into to her door and took her keys out of her purse. When she opened the door, she was pushed inside and fell to the ground. Olivia looked up to see her attacker. It was __Martin Cranfield from work. Olivia didn't know this man was really the serial rapist Jack Smith._

_ "Ready to have fun Olivia." Martin said as he picked Olivia up and through her on her bed. He then pulled out his hand cuffs and strapped her to the bed by her hands and feet so she could get away._

_ "Please Martin don't do this. I will tell the Captain about what you did" Olivia cried, but it didn't work. Martin had already taken all his clothes off. With little effort he ripped Olivia's uniform off, leaving her strapped to the bed in a pink bra and panties._

_ "You tell anyone about this, and I will blow your pretty little brains out." Martin whispered in Olivia's ear as her ripped her pants off. Martin slid into Olivia hard. She screamed, but no one heard her. Martin kept pushing harder into her until her was satisfied. When he was done, Martin uncuffed Olivia. _

_ "Remember. Tell, anyone about this, and your pretty little face will be splattered on the side walk." Martin said as he grabbed his clothes and left through the front door, leaving Olivia naked and alone._

Olivia and Madelyn woke up to the buzz of the alarm clock. Today was the day and there was no turning back. Olivia went into the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee while Madelyn got dressed.

"You look adorable." Olivia said as Madelyn emerged from the bathroom in her new purple sundress.

"I look like a china doll." Madelyn said sarcastically as she sat down at the kitchen island and ate the cornflakes her mother had left her. They were stale, but it was better then her usually diet of bread, water, and spaghetti with ketchup which Mr. Nielson would have her make when her didn't gamble his money away or waste it all on vodka and whisky. That was about every blue moon. Madelyn was starting to get used to eating every few hours instead of every few days.

"That's the point." Olivia replied as she poured coffee into her favorite mug. It was true. Casey said that if they put a girl that looked completely innocent on the stand, the jury would defiantly rule in there favor.

"There's one little problem. My tights got a hole in them when I put them over my cast." Olivia knew what to do. After searching through a few drawers, and finding a pair of scissors, Olivia cut the tights right above the cast leaving a Mary Jane on one foot, and a pink hunk of plaster of paris on the other.

"Alright, I'm going to shower and get dressed. Then I'll do your hair. OK?"

"Okeey Dookey Smokey" Madelyn said as she slurped the milk from her cereal bowl. 15 minutes later, she heard a knock at the door. Madelyn hopped of her stool and grabbed her crutches.

"Who is it?" Madelyn asked when she couldn't reach the peephole.

"It's Elliot." Madelyn opened the door immediately.

"Uncle Elliot!" Madelyn squealed with happiness as she reached out for a hug.

"Mady!" Elliot replied as he hugged his new niece.

"Where's Olivia?"

"Madelyn whose…Oh, hey Elliot. What are you doing here?"

"I though I'd drive you two to the courthouse. I got served"

"That stinks." Madelyn and Olivia said at the same time

"Jinx. You owe me a coke." They said at the same time again.

"I'll be ready in a few minutes. I just got to put my makeup on, and Madelyn still needs her hair done." Olivia said blushing. She loved Elliot. They had been partners for 9 years, and she was sure he had never seen her without makeup.

"Liv, Relax. We have plenty of time. Go finish getting ready, and I'll do Madelyn's hair." Elliot said trying to calm Olivia down

"El, are you sure?"

"Positive. I have 3 girls of my own. I think I know how to braid hair by now." Elliot said as he stared at his partner. She looked so beautiful, even without makeup.

Olivia smiled knowing what he was doing and went into the bathroom.

"Wow Mady I can't believe you cut of all your hair.

"I never had my hair cut. I even got my ears pierced. See!" Madelyn said as she pointed to her birthstone earrings.

"Mady, you look beautiful every way possible." Elliot said as he finished tying a purple ribbon around the half ponytail he created.

"Thank You Uncle Elliot."

"Your welcome princess." Elliot said as he hugged Madelyn.

"Ready?" Olivia asked as she grabbed her purse.

"Yeah. My cars parked out front." Elliot said as he opened the door for Olivia, and Madelyn.

Thank You Elliot. What a Gentlemen." Olivia said in a playful tone.

"Anything for my fair maiden." Elliot said playing along. Madelyn knew they were flirting.

"You've got to be kidding me." Olivia said in an annoyed tone as she walked across the threshold.

"What?" Elliot remarked at Olivia's sudden change of attitude as he locked the door behind him.

"The elevators out of order and I don't want Mady going do six flights of stairs with a broken leg."

"I have an idea." Elliot handed Madelyn's crutches to Olivia and swept the tiny redhead off her feet and into his arms. Madelyn giggled with delight.

"Let's go my damsel in distress." Elliot said as he carried the fifty five pound girl down six flights of stairs. He had only known this child for seven days, but he already loved her like a daughter. Carrying her down the stairs was a labor of love.

Elliot was halfway over the Queensboro Bridge when Madelyn had drifted off to sleep He hoped this wasn't the last day he saw her.

"So, how was your first night?" Elliot asked as the he entered Manhattan and turned onto 1st Avenue.

"Everything was great. Then Madelyn came in and asked about her father."

"Did you tell her?" Elliot asked as he made a left onto West 42nd Street.

"Yeah. She took it pretty well." Olivia said as she turned around and watched Madelyn sleep.

"Don't worry Liv. You will be tucking her in tonight." Elliot said as they arrived at the courthouse. The steps covered in a sea of reporters.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey My Peeps. I hope your having a fabulous week. I sure did. I went to Mountain Creek Water Park. (Anyone in the Metro Area been there.) and I also went to New York City again. Hope you are all having a fabulous week. Here's what you have been waiting for. The Trial dun dun dun. Enjoy**

**Chap. 8**

Before they knew it, reporters were crowding around the car. Madelyn woke up to the sound of cameras and questions.

"What are all these people doing here?" Madelyn asked as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"They're here to write about your case. If they ask you any questions just say "No Comment" and they will stop bothering you. OK princess?" Elliot said as he opened the car door.

"OK Uncle Elliot." Madelyn said as Elliot picked her up and carried her to the steps in the cold October air. He didn't want her climbing the steps to the courthouse with all those pesky reporters. Olivia stood by her daughter's side so she wouldn't be frightened by all the flashes and questions.

"Detectives. Is this the girl who was pushed off a fire escape?" A reporter from the Star Ledger asked.

"No Comment." Olivia and Elliot said at the same time. They just continued up to the courthouse as the reporters followed. Once they reached the courthouse doors, they were safe.

Elliot put Madelyn down once they got inside. She had never been in a courthouse before, but always daydreamed about prosecuting a criminal, and winning a case in this exact setting. Elliot and Olivia immediately spotted Casey

"Hey Little Red." Casey said as she kneeled down to the girls level. She loved this girl already. Everyone at the 16th precinct did. They already had nicknames for each other. She was Big Red while Madelyn was Little Red since they both had strawberry blonde locks.

"So, who's our Judge? Elliot asked wondering if they got someone good.

"Elizabeth Donnelly. Luckily she's a sucker for children. Anyway, we better start heading in. The Trial starts in 10 minutes, but Donnelly always starts early. Everyone ready?" Casey asked.

"If we're not ready now, when will we be." Madelyn said. She was nervous. Real nervous, but she knew the only way to get rid of this feeling was to tell her story, looking Carl Nielson directly in the eye.

"All Rise for Judge Elizabeth Donnelly." The bailiff said as she entered the courtroom. Everyone sat back down when she did.

"We're here today for People vs. Nielson. The Defendant may start with their opening statement." Casey stared at the Defense lawyer Trevor Langan stood up to speak. She knew he had no chance of winning this case.

"Carl Nielson has been housing children for almost fifteen years. Hey has housed children who had no family at all. Orphans. What kind of man would hurt an orphan. A child who has nothing left at all. He has provided these kids with a home schooled education making these kids some of the smartest children in the city. They wouldn't get that from any other foster parent. Only a man who cares would do that." Trevor said as he sat back down. He knew this man was guilty as hell, but needed this case so he could pay his bills.

"Carl Nielson is not the man the defendant has mad him to be. He not only beat the children in his care on a regular basis, but nearly killed one by pushing her off a fourteen foot fire escape. Thankful there were garbage bags in the alley to brake her fall. These children were starved and forced to sleep in one bed. I don't think that is prime parent material."

"Please call your first witness."

The People call Detective Elliot Stabler." Elliot walked to the stand and was sworn in.

"Detective were did your unit find the child who was nearly killed?"

"She was found in an alley right in back of the home she was put in."

"What was her state at the time?" Casey asked as she walked by the stand.

"She was in a coma."

"Where there any signs of abuse?"

"Yes. She had bruises allover her body. Some were old and others were new. She also had a huge cut under her eye. Her leg was also broken in 4 places."

"No further questions." Casey said as she sat down. Trevor stood up to question the detective.

"Detective, how do you know the victim was hurt by my client."

"Her testimony stated that she was beaten with an aluminum cane, and pushed off the fire escape when she tried to escape. When we searched his apartment, we found the can in his closet with the victim's blood and Mr. Nielson's fingerprints on the handle."

"So you don't know for a fact that he pushed her off."

"Objection." Casey shouted as she shot up from her chair.

"Sustained." Judge Donnelly replied.

"No further questions." Trevor said as he sat back down. Elliot stepped down from the stand, and sat down next to Olivia.

"Next witness."

"The people call Detective Olivia Benson."

"Detective When you searched Carl Nielson's apartment what did you find?" Casey asked her friend.

"My partner and I found Carl Nielson passed out on his couch. He had been drinking heavily.

"What about the children?"

"The children were locked in a backroom with one bed. The children were wearing dirty and ragged clothes."

"What were they doing?"

"They were trying to learn from textbooks given by the state."

"Who was teaching them?"

"No One. They were teaching themselves. Mr. Nielson didn't even know they were trying to learn.

"No further questions."

"Detective Benson, who was the girl that charged my client with attempted murder?" Trevor asked

"Madelyn Benson."

"Any relation to you?"

"Yes. She's my biological daughter."

"So is this case really just an attempt to get your daughter back?"

"Objection. Detective Benson was away when Madelyn was found. She had no clue her daughter was the girl found."

"Sustained. Watch your questioning counselor. You are on thin ice." Donnelly warned. Trevor knew that he had to back off.

"No further questions

It was now 1: 00. After Samuel, Chloe, and Nathan testified, it was time for a lunch brake. When court was back in session, Dr. Huang testified. It was now Madelyn's turn.

"The People call Madelyn Benson to the stand." The little girl grabbed her crutches and made her way to the stand. Casey looked at the jury as Madelyn went up. She could see the sympathy in their eyes already. Plan succeeded.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing, but the truth so help you God?"

"I do." Madelyn said as she took her hand off the Bible and sat down.

"Hi Madelyn. I see you broke your leg. How did that happen?"

"Mr. Nielson started to beat me because I didn't finish my chores. I started to cry, so he took out the cane. Madelyn said as she started to cry.

"He started to hit me with it. I escaped and limped over to the window, but he followed me and pushed me off the fire escape."

"Can you point him out?" Casey asked. Madelyn immediately pointed to Mr. Nielson.

"Please not that that Madelyn Benson pointed to the defendant Carl Nielson. Madelyn, did Mr. Nielson hurt the other children?"

"Yes, but the older kids would take the punishment for the younger kids. We don't want them knowing that kind of pain yet."

"Did Mr. Nielson provide you with food and necessities?"

"We ate when Mr. Nielson didn't waste all his money on booze, or gamble it away. The only thing we had regularly was toothpaste. He hates bad teeth."

"No further questions." Casey said and sat back down.

"Madelyn, you said that you only received toothpaste from Mr. Nielson, but what about all those books." Trevor asked

"They are all from the state. He told them we were home schooled so we could do all his work. He doesn't even know we use them."

"Doctor Huang had you take an IQ test right?"

"Yes."

"Are you aware that you are above average for a 10 year old with an IQ of 128? Surely you couldn't have gotten that smart by studying with no teacher."

"I did so! Mr. Nielson didn't teach us, but the older children would help me when I was little." Madelyn yelled. She couldn't believe he was saying she was lying about the way she learned

"Madelyn I want you to answer the following questions to prove how smart you really are."

"Objection!"

"Consolers, approach the bench." Judge Donnelly said with anger in her voice.

"What does her IQ have to do with anything." Casey asked as she looked into Trevor's eyes.

"I'm trying to prove that Mr. Nielson had to have helped his children."

"I'll allow it, but watch yourself consoler. One more outbreak and I'll have to find you in contempt of court."

"Madelyn do you know what element Ag is"

"Yes it's silver." Madelyn said. She wasn't going to made into a dummy.

"Do you know what the Monroe Doctrine was?"

"It was a plan made by James Monroe to keep Europe from settling in North and South America.

"What is Ferrous Oxide?"

"Rust."

"No further questions." Trevor said quickly. He couldn't believe a 10 year old knew that stuff. Not even his client did.

"The Defense calls Carl Nielson to the stand." Carl stood up, and walked to the stand. He knew there was only one way to get out of this. Lie his ass off.

"Mr. Nielson, how many children do you take care at a time? "

"Six to Nine."

"That's a lot. Why does your assigned case worker gives you so many?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen her in 4 years."

"Do you know who she is."

"No. They would send a different person each time."

"You home school the kids in your care right."

"Yes."

"Why not send them to public school?"

"I want these kids to have a top notch education. Most children in my care don't get adopted and grow out of the system. Why not give them the best."

"Why haven't these kids been adopted?"

"Because the case worker never comes. I've had the same kids for a while some there entire lives."

"How far ahead are the children in their education?"

"About two grades ahead."

"The defense rests your Honor." Trevor said as he sat down.

"Mr. Nielson is the reason your case worker never comes because you gave the state these." Casey said as she held up adoption papers.

"No."

"Well obviously you did. I would like to submit in evidence. Forged adoption papers for 4 children, and a child named Andrew Kreckmann."

"Mr. Nielson, are you aware of that you got an 84 on your IQ test?"

"No." he said with anger in her voice

"Are you aware of this item?' Casey asked holding an evidence bag with the cane found in Carl's home.

"Yes, it's the cane from when I had foot surgery."

"Did you use this cane to beat Madelyn Benson, and push her off a fire escape?"

"We know that you know what you did. You aren't retarded, just close to it."

"Objection." Trevor shouted

"Withdrawn. Mr. Nielson, do you know who Marie Antoinette was?"

"She was in a movie wasn't she?"

"The prosecution rests your Honor." Casey said with a smirk on her face. Trevor stared with disgust as he stood up to make his closing statement."

"We shouldn't blame Carl Nielson for this accident. We should blame the state for not checking up on the kids in his home. The children's injuries could be from playing outside, and the little girls accident could have just been from being clumsy. Remember that ten year olds do lie so they ca be with their mothers." Casey couldn't believe the garbage that came out of Trevor's mouth.

"Carl Nielson is an evil, alcoholic man. He deprived the children in his care food, clothes, an education, and love. It doesn't matter that the social worker never came. The only reason she never came was because Carl Nielson had fake adoption papers drawn up so they wouldn't find out about his drinking, gambling, and abuse. Carl Nielson only kept these kids for the money he gets on 4 of the children. They are really his slaves, and punching bags. The only reason these children stayed was because of death threats. Who are you going to believe? The violent man with an IQ of 84 or the sweet, innocent girl with an IQ of 110. All you have to do is look into their eyes to see the answer.

"We will have a recess for the jury to make their verdict." Judge Donnelly said as she banged her gavel. "Madelyn you did great." Casey saud as she went over to the little girl sitting Elliot and Olivia. It was 3:30. Hopefully the jury would decide this case quickly so the gang could make their way to their family court hearing at 4:30.

In less than two minutes, the jury was back with their verdict.

"What is your verdict?" Donnelly asked the foreman.

"We find the defendant Guilty on all counts."

"Carl Nielson, I hear by sentence you to 33 years in prison. 25 for the attempted murder, and 1 year for each count of neglect. Court Adjourned." Judge Donnelly said with a tiny smile as she banged her gavel on the wooden podium.

Madelyn hugged her mother when she heard the ruling. She was finally safe. She would no longer worry about him finding her. She would be able to sleep tonight.


	10. Chapter 9

Olivia and Madelyn ran down the court house hall as fast as they could. Madelyn's custody hearing was scheduled to start in 5 minutes, and being late would not look good in the judge's eyes. As they approached the court room Olivia couldn't help but become nervous. She turned to her daughter and looker in her eyes, hoping this wouldn't be the last time.

"Madelyn, you're going to wait out here until you're called in to testify. Uncle Elliot will wait with you ok, sunshine."

"Ok mommy, Love you," Madelyn said falling into her moms arms and hugging her with all her might. Madelyn knew the foster care system like the back of her hand. If here mother didn't get custody like she should, then she would end up in another couple of foster homes until she turned 18.

Olivia let go of her daughter and kissed her on the forehead before walking into the court room with Casey.

"Everything's going to be alright Liv," Casey said as she opened the door and the two of them walked in hoping for the best.

"Today we are her for the custody hearing for Madelyn Claire Benson," said Judge Amelia Doonburg, a middle aged brunette with the kindest eyes. Casey had never met her, but had hear great things about her from the DA office. "Counselor, please make your opening statement," Judge Doonburg said, looking at Casey.

Olivia Benson has been a Detective for the Manhattan Special Victims Unit for the past 9 years, which is 7 years more than the average 2. Her dedication has helped her save the lives of numerous victims, many of which have been children. Also Ms. Benson is the only living family her biological daughter has. Why put a child in foster care when she has a perfectly good parent to take care of her," Casey said, taking a seat so the state could make there opening

"Everything Ms. Novak has said is true about Olivia Benson. She isn't perfect though. Det. Benson works all hours of the day, and has no family support system. She gave her daughter up 10 years ago because she couldn't afford to take care of her. Other than that though, Det. Benson has improved since then. She now makes over 50,000 dollars a year, lives in a two bedroom apartment and many people from her unit that are willing to be Madelyn's support system. I believe that it would be best for the child to live with her birth mother," the counsler said as she sat back down.

"I agree with both of you," Judge Doonburg said "I would like the child to testify though before I make my final decision."

The baliff opened the door and let Madelyn, along with Elliot to help her on the stand. After Madelyn got settled in Casey got up to question her.

"Hi Madelyn. Do you know why you're her today?

"Yes, I'm here so the court can decide who has custody of me." Madelyn said. She knew what family court was for since many of the children that had gone through foster care has had a custody hearing one time or another.

Casey was impressed "That's right. Madelyn do you like your mother."  
Casey knew what the answer would be

"I love her, and I've wanted to live with her my whole life. When I first met her last week, I already wanted to call her mommy." Madelyn said. A small tear dripped down her face when she though about that moment along with a sweet smile.

"How did you break your leg,"

"My foster father, Mr. Neilson, pushed me off a fire escape while he was beating me. I'm lucky there was garbage in the alley because I won't be here today."

"Madelyn do you want to live in a foster home," Casey said. She didn't want her new niece to become angry, but it had to be done.

"No, Never, Never, Never again will I live there. I'll run away if you do," Madelyn shouted on the brink of tears.

"Thank you," Casey said. Madelyn stepped down and hopped to her mother as fast as she could with out crutches, but was stopped by her uncle before she made contact.

Judge Doonburg spoke after a moment of silence. "Ms. Benson please stand." Olivia did as she was told. By order of the state of New York, Madelyn Claire Benson shall be put in custody with her biological mother, Olivia Benson. ACS has already made a visit last Wednesday and is allowing you to proceed to adoption. Court adjourned." The judge banged her gravel, and stepped down. Olivia ran up to her daughter and held her tight. She was overjoyed, and just wanted to hold her daughter like this forever.

"Congratulations Olivia, I have the papers already for you to sign," Casey said as she put the pen in Olivia's hand.

"Casey how did you know," Olivia asked. Casey smiled and said

"I just had a feeling." Olivia couldn't help but smile. She signed her name on the paper, along with Elliot who signed as a witness. It was official. Olivia's daughter was officially her. Her Madelyn Claire.

"Can we get ice cream," Madelyn asked with her puppy dog eyes. Olivia couldn't help but give in. It was a special occasion.

"Fine, but were not going to make this a habit. You guys want come." Elliot and Casey both shock their head yes.

"But first here's a gift from all of us," Elliot said, handing Olivia a small rectangle box. Olivia opened it. Inside were two second row orchestra seats for Mamma Mia. Olivia couldn't believe it. Mamma Mia was her favorite musical, and now she would see it for the first time.

"Thank You guys so much," the Benson girls said as they hugged Elliot and Casey.

"No problem. You two better have a fabulous night our I'll arrest you," Elliot said as he stared into his partners eyes. Olivia could help but do the same. She soon noticed that Casey and Madelyn were staring at them.

"Come on guys, if were going to go to Pink Berry, and get to 50th street by 7:00 we'd better leave now," Olivia said. Soon the girl's were in Elliot's car. Olivia stared out the window of the car. She couldn't help, but think that about how she couldn't keep her love for her partner a secret anymore. She needed to tell him, before a certain little red head did.

**Don't Forget to comment **


End file.
